Howling Wolf, Silent Hylian
by Vaati The Wind Sorcerer
Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess, Link is sad about Midna leaving him and leaves Ordon Village.But there he meets someone familiar and gets his whole life messed up. And now, only Midna can save him from his curse... or can she? LinkMidna romance.
1. Chapter 1

Departue And The Change.

Link sighed sadly, he was completely alone. His adventures across Hyrule with Midna had been fun and he had gotten a true friend, a friend that rescued him from the Twilight monsters when he got captured.

But after his battle against Ganondorf, Midna left him to return to her place in the world.

He knew what she did was right, she was the Twilight princess after all and her people needed a good leader. But why did she have to break that mirror?

When he returned to Ordon village after that, Link knew that there wasn't anyone to talk to about his friend. They wouldn't understand.

If he had been able, he would have talked to Princess Zelda... but he was nothing but a commoner nowadays, his short time as a hero was over.

Perhaps it was his destiny as the chosen of the goddesses to be alone, with no one else to turn to besides himself.

And now here he was, packing the things he was going to need on his trip to a new home. Hopefully a place where he could find what he was looking for, even though he didn't know what he was looking for.

The Master Sword had been retrieved from its place in the Sacred Grove earlier and was sheathed in its scabbard.

Link looked at his two shields, the Ordon and the Hylian shields were going to be given to Rusl and Colin.

He didn't want to have shields with him for two reasons: 1, he was sick using his left hand for the sword as he was right handed and 2, a shield would only be in his way.

Link put on his tunic, boots and a recently bought black traveling cloak, grabbed the bag with his items and headed out into the cold, rainy night.

The hood of the cloak was put up to cover his face, protecting his face from the rain and camoflauging quite well in the darkness of this autumn night.

He walked over to his dark brown stallion and fastened his bag to the sadle.

Ilia had refused to let him use Epona so Link had gotten this stallion instead, a present from the mayor. The stallion had gotten the name 'Ordana' because it had been born in Ordan's spring.

"Let's go!" Link said and smacked his heels into Ordana's side, causing the horse to whine and gallop into the darkness.

Unknown to both Link and Ordana, someone followed them. And this someone was none other then the ghost of Zant.

Link had just passed Faron's spring when a bright red light suddenly appeared and hit Ordana and the stallion fell to the ground, obviously dead.

The hero was lying shocked on the ground, aware that something drew closer and closer and closer to him.

"Good evening, young hero!" Zant spoke and Link got to his feet.

"Who are you?" He asked as he drew his sword.

Zant chuckled and his helm disappeared, revealing the Twili's snake like face. Link got into a fighting position immediately.

"What do you want, Zant? I have nothing of value for you, so can't a sad man be left alone?" Wondered the hero.

"Have you forgotten that it was you who defeated me, not Midna... she just killed me when I was weak and unable to protect myself! I am not going to kill you, Link, if that's what you think. I came here to talk, as you probably have no one else to turn to out here in the woods." Zant's words made Link lower his sword a bit, but he was prepared.

"Since you are a ghost you must have something unfinished in the world of the living, am I right?"

Zant nodded with a smirk.

"Of course I have, did you think I wanted to talk to you for fun? Well, I'll get to the reason to why I am here. Since Midna was the one who killed me, I've decided to return to the world of the living for revenge, and I need you to tell me where I can find her!" Zant explained and Link put his sword to the ghost's throat.

"You have to choices, either you help me or I'll turn you into something that would most defenitely make you alone!" Link ignored him and pulled back his sword to get more power into his blow.

But that's when Zant saw his chance and before Link's sword fell, Zant dodged and shot a purple beam at Link.

The hero had no time to dodge and fell to his knees and dropped the sword. He couldn't move.

"Maybe you will tell me now, foolish hero?" Zant asked.

"Never in my whole goddess forsaken life, I rather be turned into a beast than betray a friend!" Link spat, Zant raised his hand and a deep red ball of light began to grow in his palm.

"I am amazed by your loyalty, Link... because of you I must return to the dead without getting my revenge, farewell!" He said before he released the ball and disappeared.

Link screamed as the ball crashed into him, and his body began to grow and get fur.

Hands were turned into claws and feet became paws. The head turned into a wolf's and teeth's sharpened inside the mouth of Link. And then a furry tail appeared just above his behind.

With a terrifying howl, the transformation became complete and Link was released from his pain.

"What's happened to me!?" Link exclaimed with a voice like a growl.

Link looked at himself and realised that he was neither a wolf or a man.

He was both.

AN: Reviews would be appreciated, as it good for me to get explanations on what I wrote well, what I should write more or less about and which I wrote bad.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Yes, Link is a Werewolf and yes Zant disappeared after he had changed him. Was there anymore? Nope, let's get on with the story!)

Zelda's Help.

The Princess of Hyrule was exhausted as she climbed the steps leading to her bedroom, her people was complaining about the high taxes and she had to deal with it as she was the leader of Hyrule.

Sleep, she thought, must sleep.

Zelda entered her room, took of her shoes and was just about to undo the straps of her dress when a growling voice startled her.

"Good evening, Princess. It is me... Link."

Zelda released a breath she didn't realise she was holding, but Link remained in the shadows.

"How did you get in here? Not that I am angry at you, I was just wondering." Zelda said.

"I took the path through the sewers, Princess... I came here because I have a really big problem, a problem that I am sure you can help me with." Link replied bitterly.

"What kind of problem?" Zelda asked with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when Link came out of his hiding place.

"I ran into the ghost of Zant in the Faron woods, he wanted me to tell him where Midna was. I guess this is what happens when a Twili gets angry." He said and looked at her sadly with his blue eyes.

Zelda walked over to Link to give him a comforting hug: "I will see what I can do about it, if I can't help you then I am so sorry. But I don't understand the Twili's magic that well so it would be most difficult. Close your eyes, Link, or the light will probably make you blind!"

Link did as he was told and closed his eyes, as Zelda created a golden light in her small hands.

The werewolf heard Zelda cry out and opened his eyes again to see what was going on, the princess was lying on the floor and trying to dispell the dark flames that suddenly surrounded her.

"It seems as if Zant knew what he was doing and put another spell on you that would make you immune to my powers, at least we know now why Midna hated him so much. Link, I am sorry to say this but there is nothing I know of that will cure you without hurting you or maybe even kill you!" Zelda explained sadly, Link began to make his way towards the window.

"You have done what you could, Princess..." Link was interrupted by Zelda.

"I know someone who can help you! But it may take a while to find out where the Triforce triangle of Power can be found, unless..." She said.

"Unless what?" Link wondered.

"Link, go to the Temple of Time and then you will recieve further instructions through our bond as Triforce carriers!" The princess said and Link disappeared out of the window immediately.

And as the Werewolf got farther away from the castle, Zelda hoped with all her heart that it would work and that the goddesses knew of Link's problem. Zelda feared that if this didn't work, then Link would lose all of his hope of getting back to normal.

Meanwhile, Link had just gotten out of Castle Town and begun to cross the dangerous Hyrule field at high speed.

Link moved so fast that if anyone had seen him, the only thing they would have seen was a blurry dark grey form shooting across the field like a projectile.

The Faron Woods could now be seen in the horizon and the sight made Link smile a bit, showing of his sharp teeth. The Werewolf was not tired at all, in fact he was just beginning to warm up.

He entered the woods and swiftly made his way to the northern part of the woods, where the way to the Sacred Grove could be found.

But as Link got closer and closer, he could smell the scent of someone familiar. He couldn't put his finger on who, just that he had met or seen this person before.

Taking no chances, Link jumped into the trees and followed the scent from there instead.

When Link jumped from branch to branch above the area with the thick mist, he felt an unnatural wind blow through the forest. It was cold as ice and chilled him to the core, fear sneaked its way into his heart.

The Werewolf just knew that this could not be good news and prepared his claws to draw the Master Sword from its sheath.

"Come out, spawn of evil!" Link growled silently.

After waiting five whole minutes for an attack, Link relaxed and continued on his trip.

Just when he stretched out his arms to grab the branch he had aimed for, Link was hit in the head by a medium sized stone and fell into unconsciousness because of the hard impact.

He fell limply as a corpse down to the ground and a loud 'crack' sounded, the hard fall must have broken some bones.

The mist dispersed as a form that reeked of evil and darkness drew nearer.

He looked just like Link's shadow, black except for the eyes, which were red as blood and shone with eternal malice.

"Aren't shadows supposed to be weaker then the shadow's owner? Hehehe, guess not!" Shadow Link laughed and snapped his fingers.

A portal opened above them and sucked them into its darkness.

Link groaned as he tried to rise from the cold floor, his whole body ached at his movement and he fell down again.

The Werewolf heard some one sitting down next to him, but didn't feel like having his strenght drained even more.

"Hey, take it easy! Let me help you instead..." A familiar feminime voice spoke softly.

Link was dragged over to a wall and the woman helped him to sit up.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" Link wondered.

"You are in the Palace of Twilight, and I was its former princess..." The woman said bitterly.

"Midna!?" Link asked and opened his eyes, his guess was proven correct.

"How do you know my name? You are a light dweller!" Midna replied, Link was hurt for a while before he remembered the transformation.

"You may not recognise me, but I am... no, I _was_ Link!"

Midna looked at him up and down and then gasped loudly when she saw his eyes.

"By the three goddesses, it _is_ you!" She almost screamed, with tears flowing from her beautiful yellow-red eyes.

Midna threw herself at him and hugged him hard as she cried into his fur covered chest.

"I thought I would never see you again after I did that stupid mistake of destroying the mirror! But what happened to you?" The Twili whispered.

"The ghost of Zant payed me a little visit, he was looking for you and when I refused to tell him where you had gone... that goddess damned moron did this to me! It happened by the spring of Faron, in the tunnel." Midna's face showed how angry she was with Zant and how proud she was to have Link as a friend.

"I hope they made a special place in hell for him, a torture chamber perhaps?"

The two cellmates smiled a bit.

"Midna... who did this to us?" Link asked after a moment of silence.

"The one who brought us here is none other then your shadow, or he was. I believe that someone has used some kind of magical artifact or something like that to steal a bit of your shadow and turn it into a living being! My suspicion of whom we are dealing with is Ganondorf, he has escaped death many times but... but I fear that it is not only Ganondorf and Shadow Link who is behind this." Midna said and Link nodded as it made perfect sense.

"There must be someone else, as if Ganondorf could raise himself from death! Zant is gone, so he is out of question. Perhaps it is somebody we have never heard of?" He suggested.

"Yeah, but who? Who can command over such power that he is able to raise the dead, if Ganondorf is alive that is..." Midna agreed while nodding her head.

"Hey, prizoners! Shut up, or I'll make you shut up!" A rough voice yelled.

Midna and Link looked at eachother and nodded, they were tired anyway. Link closed his eyes as the Twili curled up beside him.

Link thanked his shadow, as Shadow Link had just granted Link his wish. For once, life seemed to have a meaning to the hero.

But he knew that it wouldn't last for long.

AN: Sorry for the delay, but here's the second chapter! Have a pleasant day.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wolf Takes Over.

Link opened his eyes slowly, hoping that the events of the night wasn't just a dream. But when he felt Midna's body moving her head he smiled in relief.

Thank the goddesses it wasn't a dream.

For several minutes, Link just looked down on Midna as she slept peacefully in his arms. It was strange, that she could sleep so soundly when she was imprisoned. Maybe it had something to do with him being here with her in the prison?

Midna stirred and opened her beautiful eyes to gaze into Link's warm, blue wolf eyes.

"Good morning..." She whispered with a small smile.

"Good morning, Midna! Did you sleep well?" Link wondered and Midna nodded into his chest.

"I feel safe when you are here, so yes I slept well! You?"

Link grinned, showing of his big white fangs. Midna had changed since they last met, no more annoying sarcasm! The wolf would have laughed if he didn't realise that Midna had asked him something.

"I did get some sleep, actually. I have not been able to sleep for several days, so it felt heavenly!"

The Twili smiled warmly and the Werewolf returned it with another grin.

For several minutes they remained in that position, staring into eachother's eyes.

"Maybe we should try to find a way out of here?" Link suggested finally, Midna nodded and sat up.

"Yes, you are right! But I've tried to break out of here for as long as I've been here, but those bars are made of something magical. Hell, this entire cell must be made of magic! I can't even use my powers so there must be something that stops magic from being used in here!" She exclaimed and rammed her fist into the floor, wincing in pain as it made contact with the rock floor.

"Damn!" Link snarled angrily.

"But of course, we could always try to bend the bars..."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Link replied dumbly, Midna smacked the side of his head.

"Not we, you! You are a Werewolf, and from what I have heard they are very strong!" She said.

"Well, I need food if I am to bend those bars. Can't work on an empty stomach!"

Link's stomach rumbled as if to confirm the Werewolf's words, Midna let out a small giggle while Link smiled nervously.

"You don't have to worry, but the food is absolutely disgusting!" Midna assured him and grimaced.

Some minutes later, the cell door screeched as one of the guards dragged himself into the small cell.

The guard looked a lot like a Twili, though he was red and purple coloured instead of the the normal green and black. And he wore a large suit of copper armor, plus holding two medium sized bowls in his hands. Filled with something that looked like rotten oatmeal.

Without a word, the guard dropped the bowl on the floor and exited the cell and slamming the door as hard as he could behind him.

"Was that...?" Link trailed of.

"Yes, that used to be a Twili. But Shadow Link turned him and many others into Shadow Twili, he didn't do it to me because it would be much more of a torture if I saw my own people turn against me. Sadistic bastard!" Midna growled with hate in her voice.

Link nuzzled his nose into her cheek to try and calm her down, Midna burst into tears and leaned her head on Link's shoulder while he continued to nuzzle her cheek.

"Why does everything happen to us, Link? Why does every villain seem to love to make us miserable!?" The Twilight Princess screamed into the thick fur.

Link opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when he realised that it was better if he didn't say anything.

Midna's sadness tore at Link's heart as a monster, making him as sad and angry as Midna was.

But he couldn't show weakness, because then Midna would probably become even more sad. Finally he decided to speak.

"Dear Midna, you can not help that everyone who likes to create trouble target you. But what you can help is to try and remain strong in times of sadness! This is not the Midna I know and love, the Midna I love is someone who makes the villains pay for making her angry and is always strong no matter what!" Link ignored that he had just said that he love her outloud, it was better to have it said than let it remain beneath the surface.

Midna sniffed and looked into the clear blue eyes of the Werewolf named Link, and managed to stutter out: "Y-you l-love me?"

Link nodded with sincerity etched into his eyes, Midna's face broke into a big smile and she hugged him so hard he had problems to breathe. And not to mention the lovely lips that was pressed against his snout.

"Oh Link, I can't understand fully why I ever broke that mirror! I could almost feel what you felt towards me on the road back to the Mirror chamber, but as stubborn as I was I chose not to talk to you about it!" Midna said with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"You know, you've made me ten times the man by responding to my love! Let us hurry to try and get out of here!" Link replied with a warm smile, he broke away from her and crawled over to the bars.

He gripped the cold metal and then snarled as he began to pull. A metallic sound was heard as the bars was bent towards him, to finally crack and create a small escape way.

"Amazing, but I am too big to be able to get through that hole... but not you, Midna. I'll bend back the bars for now so that they don't realise that we are trying to get out of here! When does the guards patrol this place?" Link asked.

"Late at night and early in the morning there comes a guard to make sure those who sit in this corridor with us, doesn't do anything stupid!" The Twili answered.

"The next time the guard comes I will bend the bars again and you will slip out and try to pickpocket his key. You then come and open the cell door so we can get out!" Link's plan seemed good enough and Midna nodded.

And so they waited, and waited and waited. The minutes felt like long hours and the seconds like minutes, but finally the door on the far end of the corridor opened as a guard dragged himself into the prizoners' sight.

His heavy footfalls made Link's sensitive ears hurt slightly and not mention that sharp sound the former Twili's copper boots made when they was rubbed against the cold stone floor.

"Shut up, ya old pigs!" He yelled and kicked the bars to one of the cells who had screamed for release.

Finally the guard passes Midna and Link's cell and Link quickly bent the bars and let Midna slip out of the gap.

The Twilight Princess sneaked up on the guard and with skilled and quick fingers stole the keys that hung from the guards belt.

The guard didn't notice anything and Midna returned to Link and opened the cell door.

Link let a wolfish grin appear on his face as he exited the cell and then when he was out of it, he rose to hind legs and revealed his true lenght.

The ten feet tall Werewolf walked over to the guard with the grin intact, before grabbing his skull and crushing it with one clawed hand.

"Eww, I hope you'll do that with Shadow Link's head too!" Midna commented with a smile, Link let the Twilight Princess crawl up on his back as he too smiled.

Then Link and Midna were off.

"There it is! The way out of this place!" Midna yelled and pointed to the portal in front of them.

But just when they were about to leap through it, a shadow jumped into their path and rammed the hilt of his sword into Link's forehead.

Midna flew of her rescuer as Link crashed into the ground with a painful whine. She crawled over to him and stroked his head.

"Ganondorf's master always said you would be easy to trick. That's right, I tricked you into escaping that rathole. And too make things much easier I put the dumbest guard to patrol the 'prizon'." Shadow Link laughed.

"But why would you want us to try and escape?" Midna asked.

"My master said that you were going to be killed anyway, so why not speed things up a bit? Well, he said that I was going to fight my reflection and if he won you two would be allowed to leave... but we all know who is going to lose!" The shadow replied with a smirk.

"And if Link actually _did_ win then I have to do something first, a little thing our puppet Zant couldn't do!"

"What is that?" Midna wondered, she was beginning to get scared.

"Werewolfes aren't supposed to be able to control their actions!" Shadow Link yelled and a red ball of light exited the palm of his hand and entered Link's body.

The Werewolf howled in pain as he flew up on his legs, his eyes began to lose their blue colour and taking an amber colour instead.

"Midna... find Zelda... run!" Link managed to growl before letting loose another howl.

Midna nodded with tears running down her cheeks and ran towards the portal.

"Oh no, you don't!" Shadow Link bellowed and was about to run after her, when he was tackled by a heavy Werewolf.

The shadow looked into the amber predator eyes and what he saw there would be the last things he ever saw.

Rage and hunger.

Shadow Link let loose a scream as Link bit into his throat with his sharp fangs, while Midna disappeared out of the portal with a sorrowful expression on her beautiful face.

The wolf had taken over.

AN: Sorry for not updating in a while, but writing isn't as simple as it sometimes seems to be.


End file.
